I want to live
by dhiya chan
Summary: Mengartikan apa yang terjadi tak akan ada habisnya, hidup tak hanya memiliki satu jawaban. Nilai dari suatu kehidupan bukan berdasar dari seseorang yang yang mengartikan semua kejadian berdasarkan apa yang tertulis. Sesungguhnya, yamg tak tersiratlah memiliki teramat indah dari keajaiban yang ada. Spesial utk AQua Hitsu'Schiffer. Otanjubi, little sister.


Tidak banyak yang bisa ia katakan saat ini. Bau khas menguar pekat diindra penciuman, hilir mudik lautan manusia ditengah sempitnya koridor ruangan, ketukan tumit telapak sepatu serta derek besi bergemuruh meramaikan suasana. Selalu sama... Ya, pemandangan seperti ini bukanlah hal baru untuk pria yang sendari tadi termenung ditengah pintu masuk gedung. Menatap seluruh penjuru gedung dengan tatapan menerawang, membandingkan setiap detail perubahan yang terlihat saat terakhir kali ia berkunjung delapan belas bulan silam. Sudah satu setengah tahun berlalu, tidak banyak yang berubah baik dari segi arsitektur hingga penataan ruangan.

Meski pun telah lama ia 'tinggalkan', ia nampak tak terlihat gelisah, tak juga me_nutup_i diri begitu melangkahkan kaki mantap menyusuri isi gedung. Keberadaan lelaki tersebut selama 6 bulan lamanya sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, tentulah tak akan mampu memudarkan rasa nyaman ketika ia menjejakan kaki kembali ditempat yang sama.

"Aku pulang..."

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : ****Bleach****_****Tite Kubo**

**I want to live**

**Genre : Romance, ****Hurt/Comfort****, Conflik, FriendShip.**

**Pair : ****Ichigo Kurosaki**** & ****Hitsugaya Toushiro**

**Rating: ****T**

**Warning : Shounen Ai****, Cerita Pasaran****, ****AU****, Ngaco Bin Ngaur, Typo ingin selalu hadir.  
BoysxBoys, Gaje, Ga nyambung, Alur Kecepetan, Rusak parah****.**

**Spesial to My Lovely Sister, Best Friend, My source of strength in times of experiencing difficulty... AQua Hitsu'Schiffer.**

**Happy Brithday, honey...**

**Kau adalah saudaraku melebihi apapun didunia ini.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang kembali, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Uluran tangan laki-laki bersurai putih disambut baik oleh pria memiliki warna rambut serupa tepat dihadapannya. Seulas senyuman tipis terkembang, mempertegas garis-garis halus terbingkai sempurna dikantung mata, terlihat jelas namun entah mengapa bagi laki-laki berkulit coklat eksotis hal tersebut tak mengurangi sedikitpun aura kharismatik yang tercitra dari si lelaki.

Pria memiliki mata emerald menganggukan kepala sejenak. Melepaskan genggaman tangan saat melihat gestur si lelaki nampak mempersilahkan ia ikut berjalan bersamanya menyusuri koridor.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Satu setengah tahun berlalu sejak magang disini, kau terlihat berubah banyak." Senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajah si lelaki, mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung diantara keduanya. Walau pernah berkerja sama dalam kurun waktu yang tak sedikit, pasca pertemuan pertama mereka sejak masa tenggang 18 bulan lalu, bukan tidak mungkin rasa sungkan tidak bersemayam dibenak keduanya.

"Yaa, aku bisa melihat sendiri bagian mana yang tidak banyak berubah _itu_, Dokter."

Sang Dokter menepuk pundak Toushiro pelan, tawa khas laki-laki itu pun terdengar selepas mendengar celetukan si pemuda sembari mensejajarkan langkah kaki berdampingan dengan Toushiro. "Sudah siap?"

Toushiro menganggukan kepala pelan, ikut berjalan disisi sang dokter yang kini membuka sebuah map biru dikedua tangan. "Kita akan segera keruang instalasi rawat inap. Beberapa akhir ini rumah sakit banyak kedatangan pasien batita yang terkena DBD dan juga tipus."

"Perubahan cuaca wilayah Fujiyoshidashi sedikit ekstrim sekarang, cenderung diguyur hujan dengan kapasitas besar." Ujar Toushiro menimpali perkataan Dokter.

"Ya, tidak heran bila rumah sakit kita banyak didominasi pasien pengidap penyakit demam berdarah, 30 persen diantaranya kebanyakan batita dibawah usia 5 tahun." Timpal Dokter yang memiliki manik coklat kehitaman tersebut.

Toushiro mengangguk singkat, mengiyakan spekulasi sang dokter mengenai wabah deman berdarah yang kini merajalela disekitar kawasan Shimoyoshida. Tidak cukup mengherankan bagi mahasiswa kesehatan yang baru saja meraih gelar sarjana akhir oktober bulan lalu, mendapati tempat ia berkerja sekarang dipenuhi pasien DBD. Fujiyoshidashi terkenal akan daerah yang dikelilingi sungai-sungai sepanjang kota, termaksud kota ditinggali oleh Toushiro kini, 20 persen persisir daratan Shimoyoshida lebih banyak dialiri aliran sungai, ditambah lagi curah hujan yang kini melanda kota cukup tinggi. Namun pemikiran Toushiro saat ini tersita bukan karena permasalahan curah hujan yang dirisaukan olehnya, "Virus Dengue tipe apa yang paling banyak diidap oleh anak-anak, Dokter Ukitake?" Tetapi tingkat penyebaran virus yang telah menggerogoti anak-anak lah dikhawatirkan laki-laki berusia 24 tahun itu.

"Yang mendominasi sekarang tipe 3. Gangguan pada pembuluh darah kapiler dan sistem pembekuan darah." Jawab Dokter Ukitake pelan, menutup kembali map dokumen yang ia baca sambil melangkahkan kaki kesebelah kiri begitu melihat persimpangan koridor diujung jalan.

"Fase kritis."

Dokter Ukitake tersenyum simpul pada salah seorang perawat yang berpapasan dari arah berlawanan. "Mengakibatkan kematian lebih membahayakan dari sekedar pendarahan, Hitsugaya-kun." Ukitake Joushiro, Dokter umum spesialis anak-anak itu mengalihkan pandangan mata pada Toushiro. "Dalam 3 pekan terakhir, 5 orang batita meninggal dunia akibat salah penanganan oleh orang tua si pasien. _Aedes Aegepty_ sangat sulit dicirikan walau hanya melalui gejala awal saja. Panas tinggi, pusing, bahkan muntah darah, sering ditemukan pada penyakit lain. Cukup banyak kami menemukan kasus salah diagnosis seperti yang saat ini terjadi. Kesalahan kecil saja bisa berakibat fatal, nyawa seorang manusia tidak bisa disamakan dengan praduga yang tak berdasar, Hitsugaya-kun."

Toushiro terdiam sesaat, sedikit terkejut mendapati permasalahan serius yang kini dihadapi oleh pihak rumah sakit. Bukan tidak mungkin rasa khawatir tak menyergap hati Toushiro, berkecimpung dalam dunia kesehatan bukan hal baru bagi Toushiro, selama mengenyam bangku pendidikan lebih dari 3 tahun lamanya, berbagai macam penyakit serta solusi penanganan pertama yang harus dilakukan telah ia kuasi. Bangku sekolah dengan dunia kerja sedikit banyak sangatlah berbeda. Jika dulu ketika magang selama 6 bulan ia hanya berdiri dibelakang layar mengamati segalanya. Kini ia harus dituntut untuk siap terjun langsung menangani pasien.

Melihat laki-laki muda berada disampingnya berdiam diri, sudut bibir Joushiro tertarik. "Dan aku tidak mungkin meminta asisten ku untuk menangani mereka secara menyeluruh." Gumam Joushiro seraya menepuk lengan kiri Toushiro pelan. Paham bahwa laki-laki itu pasti lah bingung harus berbuat apa saat dihadapkan pada permasalahan serius untuk hari pertama berkerja.

"Terima kasih atas kebijakan anda untuk tak membiarkan pegawai seperti ku melakukan malpraktik pada salah seorang pasien dibawah umur, Dokter Ukitake." Toushiro tersenyum tipis, menyambut kekehan berat meluncur mulus dari bibir Dokter Ukitake. Pandangan Toushiro pun kembali fokus kedepan, mengalihkan tatapan mata dari wajah Dokter Ukitake yang kini menjelaskan beberapa perihal utama mengenai tugas yang akan ia jalani saat diruang instalasi anak-anak nanti. Disaat akan menatap kearah kiri membalas senyuman tipis dari dua orang perawat yang lewat sembari melanjutkan perjalanan keruang instalasi khusus, pandangan mata emerlad Toushiro yang semula bergerilya memandang deretan pintu ruangan, tercenung sesaat tak sengaja menangkap pintu bercat putih tepat berada disisi kanan terbuka lebar.

Tidak ada pemandangan khusus yang bisa membuat orang lain menaruh minat pada ruangan serba putih dibalik pintu tersebut, satu buah ranjang besi bercat putih, sofa ukuran sedang disisi jendela ruangan, serta peralatan medis yang tersedia. Tidak ada yang istimewa, sama saja seperti ruang rawat inap yang sudah-sudah ia lewati.

"Ada apa, Hitsugaya-kun?"

Langkah kaki Joushiro terhenti, berbalik sedikit kearah kiri dimana laki-laki yang berjarak 20cm didekatnya kini berdiam diri dengan pandangan menerawang melihat satu titik dibalik pintu putih ruang 302. Toushiro mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Joushiro. "Tidak..." Kemudian menggeleng kepala pelan sebagai jawaban seraya melangkah kembali menyusul Joushiro.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

.

Kantin rumah sakit cukup ramai kali ini, dipadati beberapa Dokter semua spesialis, serta perawat yang mengisi waktu luang istirahat siang dengan bersenda gurau satu sama lain sembari menyantap makan siang. Begitu pula yang kini terjadi dimeja kantin dihuni oleh Toushiro. Tak banyak yang Toushiro ungkapkan disesi pembicaraan ringan dengan tiga orang Dokter dimeja kantin tempat ia berada, ikut andil mengemukakan pendapat pun percuma, sebab topik pembicaraan yang dibicarakan tidak dapat ia timpali penuh karena menyangkut seputar kondisi pasien yang mereka tangani saat ini. Dan tentu saja ruang pembicaraan tersebut diluar dari profesinya sebagai asisten Dokter umum spesialis anak-anak.

"Ku dengar, anda sedikit mengalami kesulitan saat menangani pasien kemarin, Kuchiki-san. Apa yang terjadi?"

Wanita memiliki tubuh mungil dengan tinggi 147 cm tersebut mengangkat bahunya pelan, merapikan lipatan kerah jas putih yang baru saja ia kenakan. "Kondisi sang ibu semakin melemah, hampir 4 jam berlalu setelah pembukaan kesepuluh. Bayinya belum juga keluar."

"Apa ada permasalahan serius?" Pria memiliki tubuh proposional berkulit putih itu mendekatkan diri kearah si wanita yang berada diseberang meja, ingin mendengar lebih lanjut perkataan Dokter bersurai raven.

"Begitulah." Aku Rukia menupu dagunya pada sebelah tangan kanan, menatap laki-laki mengenakan kacamata bertangkai pink tersebut yang kini mengerutkan alisnya dalam.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan setelahnya?" Seakan tak puas mendengar jawaban singkat dari Rukia. Dokter memiliki helaian rambut berwarna merah muda itu kembali bertanya. Menuntut wanita itu untuk menuntaskan cerita yang tertunda.

"Permasalahannya tidak berpusat pada kondisi sang ibu, tetapi lebih kepada janin yang dikandung. Mengingat waktu kelahiran sudah terlambat lebih dari 4 jam. Agar tak terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan, aku alihkan pasien itu pada Dokter Uryuu Ishida untuk melakukan operasi caesar."

Szayel Apporo Grant, Dokter muda spesialis penyakit jantung berasal dari Rusia itu melipat kedua diatas dada. "Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar?"

Rukia menganggukan kepala pelan. "Ya, bayi dan ibunya selamat." Rukia meraih cangkir kertas tak jauh diatas meja, menegak singkat cairan pekat kecoklatan dari dalam gelas sebelum akhirnya meletakan kembali diatas meja. "Dokter Uryuu bilang, tali pusar sepanjang 25cm meliliti leher dan kaki sang bayi hingga sulit untuk keluar karena terjerat."

"Itukah penyebab proses persalinan secara normal jadi terhambat?" Pria bertubuh kekar memiliki surai kebiruan kini melipat koran yang ia baca keatas meja. Ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan dua Dokter lainnya.

Rukia menjulurkan kedua tangan diatas meja, menumpu pipi sebelah kiri pada lengan tangan menutupi wajahnya yang tampak enggan membicarakan permasalahan itu lebih dari ini. "Karena proses persalinan yang melebihi tenggang waktu kelahiran. Posisi bayi terlilliti tali pusar jadi terendam air ketuban, saat dilakukan pemeriksaan oleh dokter Uryuu, 5% air ketuban ada didalam tubuh si bayi. Nampaknya sebelum melakukan pengangkatan pasca operasi, air ketuban terminum oleh bayi itu." Meski wajah Rukia tertutupi helaian anak rambut dibagian depan, mendengar nada lirih mengalun dari bibir Rukia. Toushiro sangat mengerti bila wanita itu pastilah merasa amat menyesal hampir membahayakan nyawa bayi yang dikandung oleh pasiennya.

Dokter Ukitake menepuk puncak kepala Rukia pelan, mengusap pelan surai hitam kelam itu seraya bergumam lembut. "Bukan salahmu bila hal ini terjadi, Rukia. Kau melakukan semuanya sesuai prosedur yang ada, keterlambatan penanangan operasi yang seharusnya dijalani jika bayi dalam janin belum keluar lebih dari 2 jam dari masa kelahiran, tidak serta merta kesalahan yang semestinya harus dilimpahkan padamu. Sesungguhnya pendirian sang ibu yang menginginkan persalinan secara normal lah, dasar hingga permasalahan ini bisa terjadi." Dokter Ukitake menggenggam erat tangan Rukia, menyunggingkan ulasan tarikan tipis terkembang dibibir sebagai bentuk penghargaan pada sang Dokter muda yang telah memberikan dedikasi tinggi melayani pasien dengan segenap kemampuan yang ia bisa.

"Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai seorang Dokter, anggap ini sebagai pembelajaran untuk kedepan. Yang patut disyukuri sekarang, bayi dan ibunya berhasil selamat. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Szayel menanggukan kepala cepat, menyetujui perkataan Dokter Ukitake. "Lagi pula menjadi seorang Dokter tidak semudah seperti yang orang lain pikirkan. Penilaian radikal yang tertanam didiri mereka bahwa Dokter bisa menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit, tidak bisa dibenarkan begitu saja. Cenderung menyalah gunakan profesi kita untuk menembus batas yang tak seharusnya dilewati, ketika melewati batas itu, mereka baru menyerahkannya pada kita yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Szayel merenggangkan kedua tangan lebar, menumpu belakang kepala menggunakan telapak tangan sembari menyenderkan punggungnya nyaman pada sandaran kursi. "Bila kondisi yang diserahkan tidak bisa diselamatkan walau sudah ditindak lanjuti penanganan secara optimal, mereka malah menuduh kita tak berguna. Kegagalan praktik, dan lain sebagainya."

"Perkataan mu seperti tidak mencerminkan selayaknya seorang Dokter, Szayel." Delik Grimmjow mencibir sang rekan kerja. Pria bersurai biru itu mengalihkan pandangan mata kearah Toushiro, menatap laki-laki berkuli beige tersebut dengan pandangan teduh selayaknya guru yang memberi pembelajaran penting pada murid-muridnya. "Jangan dengarkan dia, tidak semua pasien berlaku seperti yang ia katakan, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Itu sebuah kebenaran, bukan pembenaran." Tungkas Szayel cepat. "Memang tidak semua pasien bersikap seperti yang aku katakan tadi, tapi ada baiknya Hitsugaya-kun mengetahui hal ini. Sebagai tenaga medis yang akan menangani pasien secara langsung, pasang surut penanganan kita terhadap pasien tidak selamanya berbuah kesembuhan total. Keberhasilan tidak selalu bernaung pada kita, ada kalanya kita akan mengalami kegagalan jika pasien yang kita tangani tidak mengalami penyembuhan walau pengobatan telah dilakukan secara bertahap, atau lebih buruknya lagi tidak bisa kita selamatkan." Szayel mengaitkan jari-jari kedua tangan, menumpu dagunya dengan siku lengan tangan menekan permukaan meja. "Banyak keluarga pasien bisa menerima kepergian orang yang mereka cintai dengan ikhlas, tanpa menuntut apa-apa dari kita sebagai perantara penyembuhan. Namun terkadang ada beberapa diantaranya yang tidak bisa menerima, bahkan menuntut sampai kemeja hijau. Dokter bukan Tuhan, profesi yang kita miliki adalah sebagai media untuk melakukan sesuatu yang masih mampu kita perbaiki. Sering kali pemikiran mereka bahwa Dokter bisa melakukan segalanya hanya berlatarkan ilmu pengetahuan yang semakin meninggi, mereka melupakan kodrat kita sebagai manusia biasa. Dunia kesehatan memang suatu keajaiban, namun bila Tuhan telah menentukan akhir dari setiap perjalanan manusia, secanggih apapun alat yang kita miliki, atau sekecil apapun resiko yang bisa kita tahan sebagai solusi utama mempertahankannya untuk tetap hidup. Pada akhirnya kita tetap tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa."

Rukia menutup kedua matanya pelan, menyembunyikan manik amnesty sekelam malam sembari menganggukan kepala singkat. "Anda benar, Dokter. Cepat atau lambat, hal itu pasti akan terjadi pada Hitsugaya-kun. Namun tidak untuk sekarang. Hitsugaya-kun masih terlalu dini untuk mengetahui hal ini. Mengingat ia baru mengawali semuanya." Rukia memutar tubuh mungilnya hingga menatap Toushiro, memukul pelan dada kiri laki-laki bersurai putih tersebut menggunakan kepalan tangan kanan. "Sebagai seorang senior, kita harus memberikan kesan pertama yang baik agar ia tidak terlalu gugup menangani pasien bila nantinya tidak lagi didampingi oleh Dokter Ukitake."

Szayel mengalihkan pandangan mata yang semula menatap Rukia kearah Toushiro. "Apakah aku mengacaukan sesuatu, Hitsugaya-kun?" Ujar Szayel nampak tak enak hati memandang Toushiro. Sadar, bahwa perkataannya tadi bisa menjatuhkan perasaan Toushiro yang baru saja meninjak hari ke empat belas berkerja sebagai petugas medis.

"Tentu saja. Kau lah yang harus bertanggung jawab bila Hitsugaya-kun tak mau menangani calon pasiennya, Szayel." Toushiro membalas cengiran lebar dari bibir Rukia dengan seringai tipis. Merasa bersyukur ia berada didalam lingkungan Dokter-Dokter muda yang mau memberi dukungan positif pada dirinya yang merupakan orang awam didunia kesehatan.

Szayel mengerutkan alisnya dalam, sedikit membungkuk kearah depan meja seberang dimana Toushiro berada sembari menjulurkan tangan kanan menutup sisi bibir sebelah kiri. Berpura-pura tak ingin orang lain mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka, "Anggap saja itu pembicaraan penting antara pria dengan pria." Tetapi volume suaranya yang tak bisa dikatagorikan kecil, terang saja aksi yang ia lakukan bukan termaksud rahasia antar lelaki seperti yang ia katakan.

"Hei!" Ucap Rukia tak terima.

"Dan juga wanita tentunya." Tambah Szayel cepat, tetapi tak berhenti disitu saja. Begitu yakin Rukia tak lagi menatap tajam kearahnya, Szayel lantas berbisik, membungkukkan kembali tubuhnya kearah Toushiro sembari menempelkan telapak tangan kanan pada sudut bibir. "Dia bukan wanita, tetapi monster." Satu isyarat kecil dari Szayel berupa telunjuk tangan menempel dibibirnya, Toushiro lekas mengangukkan kepala. Paham bahwa Dokter bertubuh mungil tak jauh dari tempat ia berada bukan sembarang Dokter seperti yang ter_lihat_.

Sebelah alis Rukia terangkat, mendapati Grimmjow merapikan jas putih dikenakannya seraya beranjak berdiri. "Sudah mau pergi?"

Pria bersurai biru tersebut mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Aku harus memeriksa pasien ku."

Bibir Rukia membulat sesaat, bergumam panjang mengetahui siapa gerangan pasien yang dibicarakan oleh Grimmjow. "Pasien dengan ruang rawat inap bernomor 302 itu?"

"302..." Dokter Ukitake menumpu dagu menggunakan sebelah tangan, terlihat berpikir sejenak saat mengumamkan nomor ruangan 302 yang disinggung oleh Rukia. "Bukankah itu ruang Kemoterapi dikhususkan untuk penderita kanker?"

"Ya." Jawab Grimmjow singkat. Meneguk cepat teh dari cangkir kertas yang tersaji kemudian meletakannya kembali. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Grimmjow pun membalikan badan, bersiap meninggalkan kawasan kantin menuju kearah pintu keluar.

"Dokter!"

Belum sempat melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan meja kantin. Seruan kuat dari arah belakang menghentikan pergerakan Grimmjow.

.

.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

Toushiro segera mengalihkan wajah kearah kiri, melihat sosok wanita bersurai raven kini berdiri disampingnya tanpa bisa ia ketahui kapan wanita itu datang. Kuchiki Rukia, Dokter memiliki mata sebening amesty yang kelam kini menyunggingkan senyum tipis, memasukan kedua tangan kedalam saku jas putih seraya menghela nafas pelan. "Aku tahu sejak kejadian dikantin seminggu yang lalu, kau mempunyai ketertarikan lebih mengenai pasien yang ditangani Jaegerjaques-san, Histugaya-kun." Toushiro mengerutkan kedua alisnya dalam, ingin menyanggah kata _ketertarikan_ diucapkan Rukia. Namun ketika menatap wajah Rukia yang memandang lurus kedepan, Toushiro pun enggan buka suara.

"LNH."

Toushiro melipat kedua tangan diatas dada, ikut menatap lurus kedepan seperti yang Rukia lakukan, dimana sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tinggi mengenakan pakaian rumah sakit terlihat patuh menjalankan semua intruksi Dokter bersurai biru dari atas tempat tidur. "Limfoma Non Hodgkin?" Toushiro melirik sekilas pada Rukia, mempertanyakan kepanjangan singkatan LNH diucapkan olehnya benar atau salah.

Rukia menghela nafas panjang. "Delapan tahun bukan waktu yang singkat bukan?" Kepala Kuchiki muda tersebut tertunduk pelan, menatap lantai yang ia pijaki dengan pandangan sendu saat menceritakan sekelumit kisah hidup teramat sulit dialami pasien bersurai jingga. "Sejak berusia 9 tahun, ia telah berjuang melawan penyakit itu."

Alis Toushiro tertekuk cukup dalam. Tidak terlampau kaget mengetahui pasien bernomor 302 yang ia lihat saat menjejakan kaki untuk kali pertama dalam tenggang waktu delapan belas bulan dirumah sakit tempatnya berkerja, mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan. Terlebih penyakit kanker. Toushiro kira, penyakit kanker yang diidap si pasien, serupa penyakit mematikan lainnya seperti kanker hati, otak, brokonial atau pun kanker paru-paru. Namun jika yang merenggut sebagian hidup si pasien adalah benar Limfoma Non Hodgkin... "Bukankah LNH dapat disembuhkan jika penyebaran kelenjar getah bening berhasil ditekan sejak dini? Dengan melakukan biopsi kelenjar getah bening yang terkena kanker. Proses diagnosa itu telah kalian lakukan sejak awal untuk mendeteksi LNH, bukan? Excision biopsy pengangkatan seluruh kelenjar getah bening, melalui biopsi aspirasi jarum halus, ataupun prosedur immunostain khusus untuk memastikan sub-tipe Limfoma Non Hodgkin dengan akurat agar dapat diperiksa. Bila telah melakukan penanganan awal, tidak mungkin penyakit ini masih terus ada pada si penderita selama lebih dari delapan tahun."

Rukia menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Selama belajar dibangku kuliah, kita hanya menyerap semua yang tertulis dalam buku. Mengetahui penyakit, mendiagnosis awal, pengobatan untuk mencegah penyebaran, kemotrapi, dan lain sebagainya hingga klimaks yang kita dapatkan berupa subjek positif penyembuhan pasien." Wanita memiliki kulit putih tersebut mengerlingkan pandangan mata kearah Toushiro. Tatapan intimidasi terlihat dari sudut mata Rukia. Memang tak terlalu kentara, tetapi Toushiro sangat memahami pancaran ketegasan tersirat jelas disorot mata amesty tersebut. "Tetapi harus kau tahu, Hitsugaya-kun. Tidak selamanya yang tertulis dibuku seindah seperti yang di_kata_kan. " Kilauan bening terpancar dari bola mata kelam Rukia meredup, tertutupi kaca-kaca bening terpantri jelas di mata emerlad Toushiro saat menatap penuh wajah Rukia. "Jika memang dalam dunia kesehatan penuh keajaiban seperti yang _mereka_ bilang. Aku... ingin sekali meyakini hal itu, Hitsugaya-kun. Meyakini setiap orang-orang yang aku tangani..." Mampu terbaca oleh mata tanpa harus diutarakan melalui untaian kata, Toushiro sangat paham. Dibalik gurat halus tak menunjukan ekpresi yang berarti terpeta diwajah Rukia, Toushiro tahu bahwa wanita itu merasa teramat sedih sekarang.

"Bisa terus hidup."

Toushiro tak mampu berkata, tak juga memalingkan pandangan mata dari wajah Rukia yang kini berusaha keras untuk tak menumpahkan segala perasaan yang ia alami saat _kegagalan_ menanunginya.

Toushiro memang terbilang awam didunia medis. Ia sangatlah paham, apa yang diutarakan oleh Rukia adalah secuil dari realita kehidupan. Dokter adalah manusia biasa, Toushiro pun tak berusaha menampik fakta tersebut karna memang kenyataan telah menggambarkan demikian. Tetapi haruskan hanya karena realita, kita lupa keajaiban yang akan datang dibalik kerja keras dengan berusaha semampu yang mereka bisa walau presentase keberhasilan yang tercapai hanya sedikit?

"Kurosaki Ichigo adalah bukti dari seorang manusia yang memiliki semangat juang untuk tetap hidup." Rukia menyunggingkan senyum tipis, menepuk pundak Toushiro dengan tatapan sendu. Beranjak dari tempat ia berdiri hendak melangkah meninggalkan Toushiro. "Mengartikan apa yang terjadi tak akan ada habisnya, hidup tak hanya memiliki satu jawaban. Selayaknya kita sebagai manusia penuh kearifan, menilai sisi hidup seseorang bukan berdasar bagaimana cara kau berusaha keras pada satu titik itu. Sesungguhnya ketika kau memaknai apa yang ter_lihat_, itu jauh lebih bernilai daripada berasumsi atas sesuatu yang telah _jelas_ namun pada objek yang tak _sama_ klimaksnya." Rukia meninju dada kanan Toushiro singkat. Berlalu sembari mengacungkan buku kecil dengan senyuman tak terlepas dibibir. "Kurosaki Ichigo, lebih memiliki banyak arti yang tak pernah kau pelajari dibuku manapun, Hitsugaya-kun. Kau telah melihat buktinya sendiri pada Jaegerjaques-san."

Tubuh Rukia pun menghilang dipersimpangan lorong rumah sakit, meninggalkan bunyi ketukan sepatu menemani kesendirian Toushiro yang masih menatap tanya selepas kepergian Rukia.

.

Hal pertama yang membuat Toushiro tak bisa melepaskan pandangan mata dari pasien bersurai jingga tersebut adalah kebiasaan si pasien yang selalu menatap kearah jendela. Baik setelah melakukan terapi, maupun sekedar pengecekan rutin oleh Grimmjow, remaja berkulit coklat terbakar matahari itu pasti akan menatap ke jendela kaca selama satu sampai satu setengah jam sebelum akhirnya terbuai kealam mimpi oleh rasa kantuk yang menyerang.

Bila melihat kearah jendela kaca, Ichigo seakan terhanyut oleh dunianya sendiri, tak lagi memperdulikan hal-hal yang terjadi baik diluar ruangan tempat ia berada maupun didalam ruangannya sendiri. Seperti yang saat ini terjadi. Setelah menyantap makan siang, Kurosaki Ichigo menyandarkan punggungnya nyaman pada sandaran bantal putih yang ia tegakkan secara horizontal, menatap ke jendela kaca tak memperdulikan keberadaan Toushiro yang berdiri diambang pintu masuk ruangan ia dirawat. Jeda waktu setelah makan siang telah berlalu 25 menit lalu, sekarang waktunya bagi sebagian pasien untuk mengkonsumsi obat, dan keberadaan Toushiro diruangan Ichigo kini tidak lepas dari peranannya sebagai seorang asisten Dokter.

Toushiro berjalan mendekati tempat tidur Ichigo, meletakan nampan kayu berisi mangkuk-mangkuk kecil terisi beberapa macam obat tepat diatas permukaan meja kecil disisi tempat tidur Ichigo. Jujur Toushiro akui, ia bukan seorang pembicara yang baik. Tidak bisa memulai percakapan menarik untuk mendapatkan perhatian remaja tersebut agar tak lagi melihat kearah jendela kaca. Ahh! Bukannya tidak bisa, Toushiro telah mencoba untuk bercengkrama pada Ichigo dengan memilah beberapa kata yang pantas untuk mencairkan suasana. Tetapi entah kenapa ketika akan memulainya, kata-kata yang telah tersusun seakan tersendat dikerongkongan. Sehingga bukan sapaan hangat keluar dibibirnya, malah... "Apa ada hal yang menarik, kau melihat ke jendela terus menerus seperti itu?"

Seperti yang telah Toushiro duga, tidak hanya mendapat perhatian penuh dari Ichigo, namun juga tatapan tak bersahabat yang mengisyaratkan bahwa Ichigo nampak tak suka dengan perkataan Toushiro. Menyinggung privasi orang lain seakan tindakan yang mereka lakukan adalah hal tak berguna. Kini Toushiro pun menyesal mengikuti hasratnya ingin bercengkrama dengan Ichigo, malah menghancurkan segalanya karena pertanyaan konyol yang ia utarakan di pertemuan pertama mereka. Toushiro memang tak ingin memberikan kesan seperti yang sudah-sudah terjadi bak drama picisan antara pasien dengan dokternya, keinginan Toushiro didasari bukan karena rasa empati terhadap garis hidup Ichigo hingga membuat ia menghasiani pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang mengugah hati Toushiro saat pertama kali melihat Ichigo, yang mampu membuat hatinya bergejolak, tanpa bisa ia tafsirkan sehingga yang ia pikirkan hanya satu. Membuat Ichigo merasa nyaman. Tak lagi merasa sungkan bila berhadapan dengan orang lain. Terlebih dengan Toushiro sendiri.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk..." Toushiro menggaruk tengkuknya gusar, menggerakkan wajahnya tepat kearah jendela kaca. Bermaksud memberi tanda akan perkataan yang tak bisa ia teruskan agar Ichigo tidak lagi merasa tersinggung, walau nyatanya hal tersebut tak bisa merubah kesan pertama yang tak 'menyenangkan' dimata Ichigo.

Ichigo membalikan pandangan mata kearah jendela kaca. Mengabaikan sosok Toushiro yang kini meraih mangkuk kecil berisi obat, hendak menyodorkannya pada Ichigo.

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Gerakan Toushiro terhenti seketika mendengar suara berat Ichigo menginterupsi pergerakannya yang ingin meminumkan obat tersebut. Toushiro bergerak kikuk, mengurungkan tangan kanan yang terjulur sembari meletakan kembali mangkuk obat tersebut keatas meja.

Fisik pemuda berusia delapan belas tahun tersebut masih terlihat bugar, tak seperti pasien-pasien lain pengidap kanker mematikan yang semakin mengecil karena mengerogoti hampir seperdelapan tubuh si penderita. Meski terkesan bugar, Toushiro tidaklah bodoh mengetahui tangan Ichigo yang terjulur hendak meraih mangkuk obat disisi tempat tidur, terlihat nampak rapuh tak memiliki tenaga. Bergetar konstan ketika menggerakan jemari-jemari tangannya meraup isi mangkuk. Lemah... Toushiro tahu tubuh Ichigo amatlah lemah. Bahkan saat menggenggam gelas berisi air mineral tepat disisi mangkuk obat, Ichigo terlihat kesulitan walau sekedar mengapai permukaan gelas. Toushiro bukannya tak ingin membantu, tetapi ia tak ingin menyinggung perasaan pemuda itu. Ditengah keterbatasan yang ia miliki akibat direngut paksa oleh sebuah penyakit. Ichigo tidak ingin terlihat lemah, tak ingin mendapat rasa iba dari orang-orang yang menghasiani keadaannya karena hal itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk dirasakan. Tidak perlu dijabarkan secara lisan, Toushiro sangat memahami satu hal penting yang ia tangkap dari keteguhan Ichigo berusaha kuat dengan kekuatan sendiri tanpa meminta bantuan orang lain. Ichigo _kuat_, bukan berarti ia tidak menghargai niat baik orang, tetapi lebih ia tidak ingin menunjukkan pada siapapun bahwa kini...

Ia menderita.

LNH diidap oleh Ichigo masuk katagori stadium dua, dimana dua kelompok kelenjar getah bening atau lebih masih berada pada satu sisi diafragma, sekat antara rongga perut dan rongga dada si penderita. Bila telah ngerogoti dua organ vital tubuh pasien, kehilangan bobot tubuh serta pemasangan alat bantu pernafasan biasanya sudah dilakukan oleh pihak rumah sakit sebagai prosedur awal penanganan pasien penderita kanker stadium lanjut. Mempertanyakan kaitan penanganan tahapan kanker Ichigo pada Dokter yang menangani, terkesan mencampuri urusan orang lain. Toushiro boleh mempunyai perasaan simpati pada Ichigo, rasa solidaritas antar sesama manusia yang membuat hatinya tergerak untuk memberi semangat juang bagi Ichigo bertahan melawan penyakitnya. Hanya sebatas pasien dan petugas medis. Toushiro sadari, ia tidak punya hak. Ia hanya seorang asisten Dokter umum spesialis anak-anak yang tak tahu menahu apapun mengenai penyakit kanker. Terlebih lagi, ia bukan 'siapa-siapa'. Toushiro hanyalah orang _asing,_ yang mencoba menyelami sisi lain dari seorang Ichigo Kurosaki. Pasien yang telah menarik perhatiannya.

.

.

.

To-Be-Continue...

* * *

A/N: otanjubi Omedetou, AQua Kalong ku #huggy. Gomen lama, aku lagi berusaha keras buat selesai'in fic yang berkesan buat kamu. Walau pun akhirnya jadi gaje, hancur melebur gini. :'(

Fic ini spesial aku buat utk sahabat ku. Gomen sgt bila pair tercinta IchiHitsu readres sekalian, saya buat gaje begini. Sungguh saya ga bermaksud bkin jelek IchiHitsu, cuma hadiah ini yang bisa aku kasih buat sahabat Q, pecinta IchiHitsu juga. Suer kok, niat saya baik. Ga mau ngerusak _rumah_ orang #plak TToTT

Kalau masih cacat, gaje, jelek, hancur, ataupun typo-typo lain yang memunculkan diri. Saya mohon maaf #sujud

Ini mau dikritik, dibakar, atau di flame pun silahkan. Toh saya cuma orang asing yang dgn gaje'a bkin pair tercinta readres sekalian jadi rusak gini. ToT #plak

Akhir kata, RnR minna? #diinjekmasa


End file.
